


Soap Up

by violetshade



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bratt, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, One Shot, Shameless, Smut, demandy Shads, full on fucking Bratt, good times in the shower, ripped dudes in small spaces, talky Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Synyster takes Matt up on his offer.Unfortunately, thanks to his predicament lately, Shadows was anything but satisfied yet. Fortunately, Syn had just gotten started.





	Soap Up

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this fits inside my main story line, but you don't have to read it to like this Brattiness. Enjoy! Please comment :)

Brian watched as the water flowed over Matt's huge, toned body. Shads caught him looking.  
"So why can't I just fuck you?" He grinned, arms going up as his hands grazed over his new haircut.  
Gates shook his head, "Because you're the one who said I could fuck you in the shower. Plus, there's no way I could take that cock standing up. Now get over here and bend over."  
Matt turned around and bent over as much as he could in the small shower, which wasn't much. Syn lubed a finger and slid it in. Matt hit a fist against the tile. It had not ceased to amaze him yet how incredible one finger could feel inside him.  
"Fuck...so good..."  
Syn clicked his tongue, "So tight, Matty..." He added a finger and Matt's body jerked, his cock hardening, "Have no idea how you're going to get fucked in here."  
When Gates scissored his two fingers just right and grazed that cherished spot, Shadows clinched and groaned and spilled onto the shower floor.  
"Think I'll start calling you the Flash, Shads."  
Matt's chest heaved, starved for oxygen, "Pretty sure I remember making you come faster _Gates_."  
  
Unfortunately, thanks to his predicament lately, Shadows was anything but satisfied yet. Fortunately, Syn had just gotten started.  
Matt turned his lusty gaze behind him, "Get that dick inside me right now, Gates. I'm fuckin' serious."  
Syn blew him a kiss, "So demanding," He teased, adding a third finger, "Good thing I've done this so much more than you have. No way that would be good for you right now. You're way too tight right now. It's hard to relax standing up, so you gotta let me--"  
"Fuck, do you ever shut up?" Matt clawed at the wall as he got hard again, due to the fingers driving him through the roof. A little more moving around and Syn pulled out the teasing digits.  
Gates hissed and Shadows cried out when Syn slipped all the way into the begging singer.

"Hey, you asked for it, big guy--" Syn leaned back against the tile, the heat around him so good he could barely stand. Matt was just glad he was already in the pain mixed with pleasure phase. Being so hot and knowing it would fade, he nudged back into Syn.  
Surprised, Gates grabbed onto Matt's hips and started moving--more than happy to get to do so, "Matty, fuckfucking _fuck_ \--" As Matt reacted, he thrusted deeper and deeper.  
"Brian, christ--" Shadows gasped and held onto what he could. Syn's hard slickness was hitting  _all_ the right spots and Matt's eyes weren't leaving the back of his head.  
  
Then Gates left him.  
  
Matt turned around and gave Gates a menacing look, backing him up against the wall, trapping him with both arms, "Fuck, you better finish what you started or I will totally fuck you with no prep." As he growled, Syn just stared--letting his hair stand on end as the singer got all riled up. Shads was kinda hot pissed off.  
"I just have an idea." Brian moved to where Matt was the one up against the wall. Being slightly shorter than Matt and Matt being all legs and Synyster being all torso--this might work, "Just...open your legs a little--"  
Shadows was all confusion at first, his honey eyes focused on Syn as he guided himself between Matt's legs.  
"Yeah, uh fuck, there we go--" Brian found what he was looking for and pushed in. No sooner was Brian setting a pace than they had wrapped arms around one another. Lips met sloppily as Syn thrusted. Matt held onto Brian's hair as Bri dipped his head into his singer's neck, biting lightly.  
  
This was all so... _intimate_. Them facing each other, flush up against one another in each other's arms.  
Black from Matt's freshly died mohawk trickled down Brian's hand as he gripped it. Fuck, Matt felt so incredible. So hot inside.  
  
Shadows was lost. Lost in the delirious pleasure. All he could do was cling to Syn and hope he was doing the right things. He wanted to touch himself but couldn't move, could only focus on one thing-Brian's amazing dick sliding in and out of him at record pace. He couldn't even make that much noise, just little grunts and sighs. Syn's voice finally brought him back to earth.  
"Fuck Matt, you close bud?"  
Shads opened his eyes to meet the questioning brown ones, "What? Oh, uh, Brian--god--maybe--uhhh--"

_He was asking him questions right now?_

Gates could tell he needed help and grabbed Matt's horse cock for him, stroking fast and jerky--the best he could do while Matt squeezed tight around him.  
"Brian, fucking hell, man--" Matt braced himself by pushing his hands up against opposite ends of the shower, wincing and gasping loudly as the heat coiled and spilled over. Brian grabbed the singer's hips for his last few sporadic, jerky thrusts and leaned his head on Matt's shoulder.  
"Matty, god damnit you hot motherfucker--" Brian let Matt's orgasm milk his own, coming as he cried out.  
  
They both came down slowly, breathing becoming possible again and satisfaction setting in. Brian pulled out and they both awkwardly stood up. Syn brushed his own hair back, not sure if he should look up at Shads. Matt looked over Syn as he stood under the water nervously. Shads chuckled and aimed his dimples at Gates.  
"Brian," Matt pulled him in for a quick, deep kiss, "That was incredible, dude. Thanks."  
Synyster blushed a little and added sarcastically, "Thanks? You always do know what to say, Shads."  
"Hey, that's why you're the talker of the bunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Only Shads' huge arms could take up the full length of a shower, lol/siighhhhhh.  
> Hot. Damn. I might prefer Synacky, but Bratts are still fucking awesome.


End file.
